


Count On Me

by daintylarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anxiety, Gay, Insomnia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Social Anxiety, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylarry/pseuds/daintylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a world of worries and panicking, Harry Styles never thought someone like Louis Tomlinson would step into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry lay there on the sand allowing the black, thick sea to wash over him, fill up his lungs, drown him. He couldn't move, he was paralysed as his life was taken from him. He could do nothing but lay there and stare up at the colourless sky and drown. The sea was rising and he could see the sky disappear, replaced with darkness, nothing but pitch black.

 

Harry woke up in a combination of sweat and fear as his weak limbs were tangled in the sheets. He quickly fumbled to reach the beside lamp, switching it on. He took three deep breaths to calm himself down as his heart rate settled to normality.  This was the usual for Harry, waking up in a panic like everyone you love has died. It happen almost daily but of course, he wasn’t use to it. Harry untangled himself from his sheets and pondered to his kitchen, turning on every light he could. By the time he reached the room, his flat was completely lit up and it was only three am. Harry hardly slept, he made insomnia look professional. He could days and days without sleep, it was torture to himself. But he couldn’t help how he was, it was just something he had to live with.

 

After drinking two cups of coffee, Harry was fully awake, sitting on the sofa in the middle of his blindingly bright flat with the TV on loud. He was shaking like crazy, scared that something or someone would burst through the window, or if a burglar was in his house waiting to attack him. He wanted to be normal, not fucked up like he was. He wanted to get good amounts of sleep, to not always feel unsafe in the safest of places, not to feel like he’s unworthy of living and loving. But he did, and it wasn't getting better, it was just getting worse. He was digging deeper into the pit of sadness and the sunlight was fading and things were getting darker.

 

Harry awoke at six am. He got two hours of sleep and it was enough. He had coffee to last him for years, so he just lived on it. He drank two more cups of black coffee before getting dressed and heading to the bakery he worked at. It was difficult working there, he could barely talk to the customers without stuttering or embarrassing himself but he needed the money. Luckily, the people he worked with understood so they would take over if they had to but he wanted to get better so he hardly let them. He stood in the mirror for a good ten minute assuring himself that he look ok, that he looked decent. _I look ok, I look ok, I look ok_ he repeated to himself. If he didn’t do this, he would never leave the house, he needed reassurance from someone, even if it was himself.

 

He locked up his flat and took the lift to go downstairs. Harry wasn't a fan of lifts because what if it stopped moving, what if he got trapped, what if the floor broke through and he fell down ten floors, - _what if._ He walked in and press the letter G on the buttons and waited for the doors to close, before they could an attractive male rushed towards them and slipped between them as they closed. He was clearly out of breath.

 

‘S-sorry. I – are you, going down, t – to the lobby?’ he leaned against the elevator wall regaining his breath.

 

Harry panicked, he couldn't answer, he was a troll compared to this angel faced boy in front of him, instead his quickly shook his head, shoved his hands in his jean coat pockets and manoeuvred to the corner of the lift.  The boy gave a thumbs up and slid down the wall and sat on the floor, taking his phone out of his pocket. Harry watched him, watched his brows furrow as he looked through whatever and then watched them settle again. He was beautiful, an angel. He then realised the boy had caught him gawking at him and turned away quickly. Harry was stupid for staring at him for so long, he’d probably creeped the poor boy out. _fuck fuck fuck_ was all Harry could think.

 

‘S – sorry’ Harry managed to get out as he turned around facing the boy trying not to faint.

 

‘It’s okay, you don’t need to apologise. Louis, I mean, I – I'm Louis.’ The boy smiled at him, standing up and brushing himself off before stretching out a small hand. Harry took all the strength he had into shaking it and smiling.

 

‘I’m Harry.’ Louis smiled and let go of Harry’s hand.

 

‘What number flat do you live in then? I'm assuming you live here.’ Louis said smiling leaning next to Harry but still leaving some space between them. Harry didn’t like this, nobody ever made small talk with him and this was difficult, he took all his power into responding, even if it was only a few words.

 

‘19B, t – top floor.’ Harry replied. Louis smiled,

 

‘I live in 15B, only just moved in.’ Louis said excitedly like he was genuinely pleased that he lived near Harry but Harry had already convinced himself it was false and once he saw Harry’s dark side, he wouldn’t want to talk to him anymore.

 

‘Cool.’ Harry said smiling down at Louis.

 

‘I know this is kind of forward, but you want to go for a coffee? I know it’s like, seven am but I was going to go anyway and you know, do you want to come with me?’ Louis had a hint of hope in his voice because he was looking up at this perfect face that belonged to shy boy and he just wanted nothing more than to bundled Harry in blankets and cuddle.

 

Before Harry could reply, the elevator doors open to the lobby.

 

‘Oh, I – I um, I have work, m – maybe after?’ Harry regretted saying that because he would have to go and coffee with this boy. This boy who would be in seen public with a fucking fucked up freak and he didn’t want to but it was too late. Louis smiled and nodded. ‘Yeah sounds good, could I have your number so we could like meet once you’re done working?’ Louis started walking out of the lift and waiting for Harry to follow him.  Harry stumbled out of the lift and into the empty lobby. ‘Yeah, give me your phone, so I can, you know – put my number in, yeah.’ Harry stuttered probably making a complete dick of himself. But Louis passed over his phone without hesitation. Harry entered his name adding a kiss at the end and then dialled his phone number in and handed the phone back to Louis. Louis smiled at the contact before turning it black. ‘I’ll text you my name, so you can save my number.’ They both walked out of the lobby and into the cold morning air. Harry still had half an hour until work but he always got there early so it wasn’t much of a big thing. They stood there for a few seconds in silence.

 

‘So, see ya’ after work – what time do you finish, by the way?’ Louis smiled looking directly at Harry, ‘uh, like one, yeah’ Harry muttered, Louis could barely hear him but he managed to get something from the sentence. ‘Okay, see you then. Bye!’ Louis chirped, pondering the opposite way, Harry mumbled a bye even though Louis had gone. He began making his way to the bakery. His phone buzzed in his coat pocket and he assumed it was Louis, he took it out of his pocket and read the message:

 

_Hey, it’s Louis, see u soon (: x_

***

Harry served his last customer for the day without having a panic attack. He walked to the back room, removed his apron and then decided what to do about the Louis situation. He could be a complete dick, fake that he is ill and avoid Louis forever or he could go through with it and see how it goes. This never really happened to Harry, gorgeous guys asking him out on coffee dates. Harry was a freak, really. He would freak out if someone waved at him, let alone if he was asked out to coffee. It was just abnormal and Harry actually considered this being a set-up prank. Harry looked at the time on his phone, he had finished ten minutes early. He wondered if maybe he was let off earlier because the other staff pitied him, whatever it was, he had time to spruce up. He walked into the bakery toilet which was just one cubicle which had barely any space. Harry quickly adjusted his hair and wiped excess flour off of his face. He decided he look _ok._ He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he nervously took it out knowing who it was and what it was about.

 

_Hi, Louis again, do u work at the baking booth ? if so will meet u there ? (: x_

And indeed Harry did, he assumed Louis only knew that as it was the only close bakery around. He quickly texted Louis back trying to keep his cool, though he had no ‘cool’ in him.

 

_Yeah I do, will see u soon then x_

Once he sent it, he regretted it. He should have played the ill card. Harry felt stupid, he may have seemed all right in the elevator but once you got to know his dark side, Louis would want nothing from him. He’d leave, everyone does eventually. Harry decided to stand outside the bakery instead of waiting for Louis to come in. He then realised he’d been in the toilet stall for a good five minutes, so he swiftly exited and left the shop, waving goodbye to Barbra, the only old lady who worked there he could talk to without panicking. Harry stepped outside and looked for Louis, who was walking toward him, almost skipping in fact, looking especially happy. Louis eventually reached Harry and they stood there for a moment or two before Louis spoke up.

 

‘So! Got any places in mind?’ He said, looking around them as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

‘Yeah, I do actually’ Harry said scratching the back of his head, all his energy was going into this, he had no idea how he was going to cope, ‘there’s this coffee shop, near um, the flats, yeah, down the road, there, yeah.’ He pointed in the direction of coffee shop he went most free mornings.

‘Okay, great!’ Louis chirped before toddling off along side Harry. Harry couldn’t bare how adorable Louis was, he was inches small than Harry and awfully cute. Harry must of looked like a complete dork next to Louis. Louis looked like a vogue model, honestly. He wasn’t even sure how it had come to this really.

 

‘So, how old are you?’ Louis asked out of curiosity.

 

‘Nineteen, you?’

 

‘Twenty one.’

 

‘R – really, oh cool.’ Harry stuttered, Louis did not look twenty one at all but he didn’t really see a reason for Louis to lie about his age due to the fact they’d only just met.

 

Harry felt weird because normally, he would doubt everything about somebody but he felt different with Louis and it was strange. ‘This is the place.’ Harry said as they stopped just outside a coffee shopped titled ‘The Coffee Shack’. Louis smiled and gestured for Harry to go in first. As Harry stepped in, a guy behind the counter grinned.

‘Harry! Nice to see ya lad, want the usual?’ he asked throwing a towel over his shoulder, Harry nodded sitting down in the corner, followed by Louis. ‘and for your friend?’ Liam Payne, the guy, asked. Louis walked up to the counter and ordered, he walked with so much confidence and pride, Harry was envious.

 

‘So, I take it you come here often, yeah?’ Louis said fiddling with a napkin that was on the table.

 

‘Yeah, most mornings, It’s a, um, nice place, y’no? they have people who perform sometimes, it’s c – cool.’ Harry could feel his heart rate speeding up and his abilty to breath was getting tougher. _Don’t have a panic attack, not now, not now_ Harry thought. He tried to calm down, tearing a napkin to shreds. He could hear Louis talking but it was just noise, he didn’t know what Louis was talking about. He was too caught up in the fact that he was going to fucking burst. He felt a hand on his forearm, it was Louis’. ‘Are you okay? You look like your going to cry’ Harry could have burst at the moment but he took a quick intake of breath and quickly nodded, ‘Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just tired.’ Louis nodded, unconvinced. Harry was a shitty liar because he would always stutter and go quiet and just look like a twat in general. Eventually, their coffees came, well, tea for Louis. Louis talked about how he’s from Doncaster and moved to London to go to university. And Harry just listened, he felt Louis’ voice calming and like listening to him and about his life because he found him so interesting. And he felt comfortable around Louis, like nothing else mattered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in a world of worries and panicking, Harry Styles never thought someone like Louis Tomlinson would step into his life.

 

Harry woke up again at four am. It was the fourth time this morning. This time he got out of bed and continued his daily routine of making coffee. He debated going for a run but it was still dark out and the thought of it made his stomach churn. It had been three days since his coffee date with Louis. They had texted back and fourth which was basic for Harry but they hadn’t met up once again. As much as Harry wanted to, he couldn’t be the one to initiate it, he didn’t have that kind of strength within him. Once he finished his cup of coffee, he wanted to drink another one, but he did want to get some kind of sleep. Harry was trying to get his sleeping schedule back on track so that he could focus on getting better more. Sleep was his first step to recovery, and it was hard because he couldn’t help waking up in the middle of the night in a mixture of sweat, fear and sadness. It was routine for him.

 

 

 

Eventually, Harry gave up trying to go back to sleep. He thought tidying up his flat would be a good idea as it was a state. Once he’d made it look tidy enough, he left his flat to take the rubbish down.

 

 

 

‘Harry! You’re awake too!’ Someone called from behind him, it was Louis. He felt relieved, weirdly.

 

 

 

‘Y – yeah, just taking some, you know, trash down.’ Harry mumbled gesturing to the white trash bag in his hand.

 

 

 

‘I can see that, you want to come over once you’ve done that? We can watch a film or something, if you’re awake enough’ Louis offered, Harry could tell he was nervous too. ‘Though, I wouldn’t mind if you fell asleep at my house, because, yeah.’ Louis added, smiling. Harry giggled at his last comment, he hated his laugh so he swung his free hand over his mouth and turned on his heel abruptly.

 

 

 

‘Yeah, so I’ll take this done, 15B right?’ Harry asked, still turned away from Louis. ‘Yeah’ Louis responded and Harry heard him walk away. Harry took a deep breath and made his way downstairs to the bins. 

 

 

 

He came back up and found Louis’ flat, he knocked lightly on the door in attempt to not wake anyone around them up. ‘Hey!’ Louis exclaiming opening the door for Harry to come in. Harry awkwardly walked in taking in the overly neat and pretty house. ‘I’m a bit of a neat freak, by the way’ Louis laughed heading into his kitchen. ‘Do you want some tea, coffee?’ He asked stirring his own tea. Harry shook his head and sat down on Louis’ couch. He waited for Louis to join him on the sofa. Louis finally sat down next to him and placed his tea, which was made in a ‘I heart tea’ cup, on the coffee table in front of them.

 

 

 

‘So, what film you wanna watch? Got plenty, in the cupboard over there if you wanna choose something.’ Louis said pointing to a DVD cabinet in the corner. Harry nodded in response and slowly got up and walked over to the cabinet. He scanned over the varied selection of DVDs. There was action films to chick flicks and Harry didn’t know what to choose. Harry was a soppy romantic, and he picked out ‘Love Actually’. He assumed Louis liked it otherwise, why would he have it? Once he chose it, he held it up keep the cabinet open in case Louis didn’t want to watch it.

 

 

 

‘Wise choice, my favourite.’ Louis said, taking a sip of his tea. Harry felt relieved and laughed. He closed the cabinet and crawled over to the DVD player, inserted the DVD and then crawled back over to the couch, sitting a few metres away from Louis. He wasn’t digusted by Louis or anything but he didn’t want to go too close in case Louis would throw him out for making a move. Harry pictured all kinds of scenarios of Louis doing something similar. It made him feel sick, the thought of Louis turning on him. Louis was the closest Harry had ever had to a friend, but he knew once he found out what Harry was like, he’d want nothing to do with him.

 

 

 

The beginning of the film began and throughout the film, Louis got closer to Harry. It wasn’t on purpose, but Louis just felt really comfortable around Harry. Louis looked up at Harry who was so enticed by the film, his eyes were glued to the TV. Louis wanted to kiss his pink, plump lips. He assumed they would taste sweet and soft. He realised that Harry would catch him staring anytime soon, so he looked back at the film.

 

 

 

Once the credits rolled around, Louis got up and stretched, his t-shirt lifted up slightly showing his pudgy stomach and Harry through it was the most adorable thing in the world.

 

 

 

‘That was good, eh?’ Louis said sitting back down next to Harry, as close as he was during the film.

 

 

 

 ‘Yeah, it was, I’m a bit of a uh, soppy person, when it’s c – comes to romance.’ Harry said. He was getting more comfortable around Louis and he liked the feeling of being able to say something to someone and not want to stab yourself in the throat once you said it. He didn’t want to get too attached to Louis though because it didn’t want to hurt as much as he has done when others have left him.

 

 

 

‘What do you want to do now then?’ Louis asked, Harry didn’t really know. He never did anything like this, this was new to him. He liked this though, watching films with someone and not alone.

 

 

 

‘N – not sure.’

 

 

 

‘We could watch another film considering it’s only six am’ Louis laughed at how early it was and they’re both sitting watching chick flicks.

 

 

 

‘Yeah, you choose this time.’ Harry said smiling down at Louis. Louis patted Harry’s knee and walked over to his cabinet and pulled out ‘The Notebook’.

 

 

 

‘I’ll get the tissues.’ Louis laughed walking to a cupboard in his kitchen pulling out a box of tissues for them both to share. Harry laughed at him as he came back with them, and pressed play.

 

 

 

Once the credits begun, Harry and Louis were surrounded by used tissues and sadness.

 

 

 

‘I cry at this e – every time.’ Harry said, trying to smile to lift the mood.

 

 

 

‘Same, I’m such a soppy person.’ Louis smiled back, picking up some of the tissues that were on top of the blanket they had cuddled under throughout the film. By now it was half past eight and they were both starving.

 

 

 

‘Do you want to go for coffee, we could go to that place you like?’ Louis said peeling the blanket off of both their laps. Harry nodded and got up, collected more of the tissues. Once Louis’ flat was clear of used tissues, Louis put on his coat and they walked to Harry’s flat to get Harry a coat. Harry was so glad he tidied this morning or he would be so mortified.

 

 

 

‘Nice place.’ Louis smiled, looking around as Harry went into his bedroom to fetch his coat.

 

 

 

‘Yeah, I guess it is.’ Harry smiled pulling his jacket on, ‘shall we go then?’ Harry suggested opening his door. Once they were both outside the door, Harry locked up and they both walked to the lift. ‘Why were you up so early then?’ Louis asked Harry. Harry froze, how could he possibly tell Louis just yet? _Oh yeah, I have serious anxiety and it stops me from sleeping, what about you?_ He tried to think of a genuine excuse.

 

 

 

‘Don’t know, just woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep, you?’

 

 

 

Louis nodded, ‘Yeah, same. Sucks, but got to spend the morning with you so it’s all good.’ Louis giggled, Harry also. The elevator doors eventually opened and they both walked out of the building and walked to the coffee shop.

 

 

 

Once they walked in, Liam was there again and he greeted them both this time. ‘Ello lads, same as last time, yeah?’ He asked loudly, they both nodded and Liam clapped his hands and walked into the back.

 

 

 

‘Nice lad.’ Louis said as they sat in the same place, Harry nodded. Harry had been coming to this same shop for a year, he had become familiar with everyone but they just assumed he was shy so they didn’t think too much of his behaviour.

 

 

 

Minutes later, Zayn, a waiter and also best friend of Liam walked over with their drinks. ‘Here you are lads.’ He said placing the two cups on the table, smiling and walking back to the counter.

 

 

 

‘So, um, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to dinner with me like, on Saturday or something?’ Louis nervously questioned, sipping at his coffee immediately after. Harry felt sparks in his stomach, was this actually happening? No, he was dreaming, things like this don’t happen to guys like Harry. They just don’t. Nononono. He was for sure dreaming. ‘Sorry, bad timing, nevermind.’ Louis quickly added noticing Harry’s hesitance to answer.

 

 

 

Harry quickly shook his head, ‘No! No, I want to, y – yes, that would be r – really great.’ Harry smiled at Louis who look extremely relieved. Harry had just been asked on a date by Louis and every monster that sat on his shoulders was gone, just for that one moment, he felt happy. The rest of the time was spent sipping at drinks and small talking, just getting to know each other and it was nice, really nice.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Harry woke up at seven am for a change. He thought he was still dreaming when he rolled onto his side and saw that his clock read quarter past seven. And he didn’t have so many nightmares, well not since he met Louis. He then remember the day:

 

 

 

_Saturday._

 

 

Harry had mixed emotions about his date with Louis. He felt excited, nervous, scared but happy. Happy more than anything but he was worried he’d fuck it up, say the wrong thing, make Louis like a twat. Another thing he was scared of is the fact a perfect person like Louis would have to sit at a table with a monstrosity of a person like Harry. Harry couldn’t help but feel this way. There wasn’t enough bandages and plasters in the world to mend how he felt inside. He knew he’d feel like this permanently and that nobody would ever stay forever, but he’d prepared himself for it. For dying alone. Harry hadn’t even thought about what to wear, formal or casual? He could possibly scream but then again, Louis only lived a few doors down and he’d probably hear him. So he decided to text Louis, though he’d probably sound like a idiot

 

 

 

_So, are we going formal or casual for this dinner?_

 

 

_Formal, always formal. More romantic like that ;) x_

 

 

Harry smiled, he knew that going full tuxedo would be far too much so he planned out a simple shirt and plain jeans. He finally got out of his bed and then made it, you don’t know what a date could lead to and he didn’t want to bring an angel back to a messy apartment, considering Louis’ was so tidy. He walked to the kitchen and made himself coffee, and then walked back to his room opening his wardrobe. He picked out a slim fit, navy blue shirt and laid it on his bed and then got some plain black jeans and placed them next to it. Harry overlooked his choice of outfit for a few minutes, he then reached for his phone and snapped a picture of it.

 

  _Yes or no?_

 

 

Harry texted Louis, a second opinion was always great, especially from the person who would be seeing you in it.

 

 

 

_100% yes x_

 

 

Harry smiled and then he needed no more decision for it. He hung the outfit on one coat hanger and hung it on his bedroom door. He threw on a plain white tee with several rips in it and black jeans with rips at the knees. He tidied his apartment once again as over the last five days it has managed to get messy once again. Once the flat was Harry’s version of spotless, he didn’t know what else to do. It was now half nine in the morning and their date was at seven. He thought flowers. Considering Harry had never been on a proper date before with someone he truly liked, he’d never got to do all the romance stuff. And he wanted to buy Louis flowers but flowers had never been a topic so he didn’t know what flowers Louis liked.

 

 

 

_Just out of random curiosity, what flowers do you like?_

 

 

_I asked u out so I get to give YOU flowers not the other way around ! (: x_

 

 

_Pleeeeeease._

 

 

_No, I’m going to get u the flowers, roses in fact :3 x_

 

 

_Fine, you’re so stubborn._

 

 

_Indeed I am x_

 

 

Harry pouted down at his phone, so he couldn’t get Louis flowers and that gave him officially nothing to do. He could ask Louis to go to coffee, or tea in Louis’ case, with him but then he thought he could bring it to him. So Harry put on his boots and coat and headed to ‘The Coffee Shack’ once again. He walked up to the counter and was greeted by Zayn.

 

 

 

‘A tea and coffee to go please.’ Harry almost whispered.

 

 

 

‘Coming up.’ Harry was glad Zayn had heard him because he hated repeating what he’d said because it embarrassed him because he too quiet around people. Not Louis though for some reason.

 

 

 

Zayn handed Harry the drinks in a cardboard tray, they exchanged smiles and Harry left the shop and walked back to the building. He walked up to Louis’ door and knocked. He took a step back so he wouldn’t be so close when Louis answered.

 

 

 

The door swung open and Louis stood their in a pair of sweats, a band tee with bed-hair. He still looked perfect.

 

 

 

‘Hi Ha – oh no, you didn’t! Harry, you didn’t have to!’ Louis exclaimed smiling like Harry was handing him a bar of gold.

 

 

 

Harry grinned down at Louis, ‘Well, you wouldn’t let me get you flowers so, ta-da.’ Harry handed Louis his tea and then took his own coffee. Louis threw away the cardboard tray once they’d both got inside Louis’ flat.

 

 

 

‘I was still in bed actually, you can probably tell, do you want to just lay in my bed and drink these?’ Louis offered gesturing to their drinks. Harry smiled absentmindedly. He liked the idea of laying next to Louis just watching TV. It was just a simple thing but it made Harry feel good inside.

 

 

 

‘Sure, I’d like that.’ Harry said following Louis into his bedroom. Louis had a double bed with plain white bedding, he had a TV on the wall opposite the bed. Louis placed his cup on the bedside table and got into his bed. Harry stood their with his coat still on and his shoes.

 

 

 

‘You can just leave your jacket and shoes on the floor if you want.’ Louis sipped at his tea. Harry nodded, placed his coffee cup on the table and then slipped off his boots and jacket, and then climbed into the bed next to Louis. They watched a few shitty programs that Harry barely caught on to what they were about.

 

 

 

Harry soon found Louis cuddled into his side with his arm wrapped around him. Louis was warm and his hair smelled of watermelon, and he was so petite and cuddly and it  was just adorable. Harry carded his fingers through Louis’ hair as Louis watched Don’t Tell the Bride. Every so often he’d make silly comments like ‘Those shoes are awful, honestly, why doesn’t she just wear cardboard boxes on her feet?’ ‘This guy needs to re-think what he’s doing, this wedding will be awful!’ Harry found it cute how Louis was so enticed buy such a terrible program but he liked Louis’ company, a lot actually.

 

 

 

 

 

‘Louis, I should go and get ready for our date, if we’re calling it that, I d – don’t mean, I mean –‘

 

 

 

‘Harry, it _is_ a date, of course it is. But yeah, I will see you a couple hours.’ Louis smiled up at Harry as Harry got up out of Louis’ bed and fetched for his shoes. He wrapped his coat round his arm and stood there for a few seconds. He went to leave when Louis grabbed his arm. Harry stopped at the end of the bed and Louis was kneeling up in front of him so that their eyes met. Louis kissed him. Harry was hesitant at first but then a tingling sensation filled his body and he kissed back. Louis tasted sweet and his lips were soft, it was perfect and he never wanted to break away, ever.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Louis stood in front of the mirror and overlooked his chosen outfit. He was wearing a black shirt with black skinny jeans. He knew that Harry was going casually formal so he didn’t want to look out of place. He had changed his outside several times in the past hour and he was getting nervous. His date with Harry began in half an hour. He had the roses in a glass vase so they wouldn’t rot and they would be perfect to give to Harry, he wanted to make a good impression.

 

 

 

Their earlier kiss played on Louis’ mind and had done since Harry left this morning. It was so soft and tender. He’d expected Harry to instantly pull away and run far but Harry didn’t, and that was the best thing that Louis could ever wish for. It was not quarter to seven, Louis thought he should go and get Harry now as it would take ten minutes to get to the restaurant Louis booked and he wanted everything from the drive there and the drive back to go perfect.

 

 

 

Louis check his hair which was quaffed up and then he checked his outfit before leaving his flat with the roses in hand. He walked down to Harry’s flat and knocked on the door and took a step back, holding the roses up. Louis was overly excited and couldn’t wait to see Harry’s face. Minutes later, Harry opened the door. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were blood shot. He was so pale.

 

 

 

‘H – hi, I’m s – so sorry, I j – just – ‘ Harry could hardly say anything without bursting into tears again.

 

 

 

‘Harry don’t apologise, what’s wrong? You can count on me, I promise, tell me baby, please.’ Louis took Harry’s hand and pulled him back inside the flat. Louis shut the door andplaced the roses on the counter. He sat Harry down on the sofa and then sat next to him so their knees bumped together.

 

 

 

‘Harry, tell me what’s wrong.’ Louis asked, trying to be comforting but stern. He didn’t like seeing Harry like this, he’d only known this boy for almost two weeks and he felt strong feelings for him already and seeing him in this state felt like his heart had been ripped out and thrown out the window.

 

 

 

‘I – I was t – trying to look good for y – you’ Harry couldn’t help but cry, ‘but I c – couldn’t, I’m s – so ugly. P – please don’t leave, I –‘  Once the words left Harry’s mouth, Harry burst into tears. Louis’ chest wrenched at the words. He pulled Harry down so they were lying together on the sofa, Harry on top of Louis.

 

 

 

‘No, you’re not ugly, I promise you that. You’re so perfect and amazing and beautiful and you should never ever call yourself ugly. Harry, we don’t have to go on our date tonight, we can go another night if you want, or we can just stay inside and watch cheesy chick flicks again, I don’t mind baby, I really don’t. But please, don’t say you’re ugly, but you are so far from it.’ Harry whimpered at Louis’ words. He pushed himself up so that his head was next to Louis’ and kissed him, it was his way of thanking him without actually saying it.

 

 

 

‘P – please stay, Lou, please.’ Harry whimpered nuzzling into Louis’ neck. Louis carded his fingers through Harry’s curls, ‘Of course babe.’

 

 

 

They spent the rest of the event cuddling on the sofa, Louis complimenting Harry once and a while to counsol him. He didn’t mind that they never got to go on their date, Louis just loved laying with Harry taking in every feature, every tiny flaw, thought there wasn’t many to take in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of long. Hope you enjoy and remember to leave kudos and comments. Much love xo

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this first chapter, leave me a comment or kudos :)


End file.
